


From Liechtenstein with Love

by CassieIngaben



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: “You’re supposed to do it, not to watch it".
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: From Eroica With Love - Groups Challenges





	From Liechtenstein with Love

Geissman’s technique was nothing to write home about, but there was something about being pounded from behind that made Dorian want to squeal with pleasure. And he did, loudly, which at least made the old man try a little bit harder—or as hard as he could in his state.

 _Oh, but this is so hot, hotter than I’d thought it could be. But maybe it’s the coke from earlier. Ah! If only he was bigger, or at least harder—pity I had to get him drunk, it’s not helping now. I should have given him more poppers. I_ told _Klaus there’d be no need for alcohol; no man has ever baulked once his dick becomes interested in me, no matter what I dress like._

_Klaus._

_If only it was him, doing me—if only… Ah! Yes, he’d be so big, so hard, so hot—he’d lift me off the bed, he’s that strong, he’d make me come just by touching me, by splaying his hands on my arse, by pushing in all in one go, it’d hurt so much, so good— ah!_

The old man shifted, hiccupped, and almost lost his grip on Dorian; he paused, repositioned himself, and weakly pushed in again. _Oh, god, this is torture, is he never going to start fucking seriously? Oh, Klaus… Are you watching this? Are you enjoying it? Don’t you wish it was you here? Are you hard? Are you alone in the surveillance room? I can see you there, watching me getting banged—ah! Listening in to the way I moan, to the slapping of flesh on flesh, to this poor excuse for a fuck babbling on about how tight I am—I’d make myself tighter for you, Klaus, you’d feel me squeeze you until you scream—ah!_

_Are you starting to sweat, in that little room; are you thinking of doing me? Are you starting to rub yourself—I know you, you’d just tell yourself you’re adjusting it, the seam pinches— just a quick touch at first, then more—even you couldn’t resist, watching me like this, my dress still on—when you saw my Dior you were so upset I thought you’d blow up there and then—and the dark wig, I know it brings out my eyes, I saw you notice, and then hide it— Ah, need to make sure the pictures are as good as possible—need to push my dress up some more, show my cock—look at it, Klaus, how big it is, how hard, weeping already, weeping for yours, I bet you’re as hard as I am, harder even— Are you pulling yourself now?_

_All alone in that little room, I bet it’s hot— You’ve unzipped, taken it out, you’re handling it, you’re so big, your big hands on your big cock— You are standing up now, freeing your balls, squeezing them with your other hand—and all the time you’re watching the screen, watching us, watching me—look at how I am getting fucked, don’t you wish it was you? Don’t you wish you could rip off your earphones, because you can’t stand me squealing and panting anymore—And you’d get out of the room, and get here, aah, and shove this useless cunt away, and take his place, aah, I know you’re thinking it, I know you’re wanting it, wanting to fuck me from behind, like an animal, aaah, pushing so hard into me, I know you want it, I know this is why you’ve asked me, and you know that’s why I said yes, so you can watch me, and I can think of you watching me, aaah, and you can think of you doing me, and you’re getting frantic now, ah yes, pulling harder and faster, your balls tightening up, your cock weeping so much you’re making a puddle on the floor, pulling, pulling, aaah, yesss, wanting me, pounding into me, harder, hurting me, you’re always hurting me, aaaaahh, AAAHHH!!!_

Dorian clawed at the bed sheet, bucked hard, and came screaming so loudly Geissman startled and pulled out, falling back on his arse, his weak erection fading completely. Dorian gave a final half-moan, half-sob, and slid forward to lie sprawled on the bed. _I haven’t even touched myself—I just came from the fucking, and the thinking of you. I did it for you, do you realise I did it for you? I’m your whore. Yours._

_* * *_

After a few minutes, Dorian looked up groggily, wiped the drool from his mouth with his left hand, and twisted towards the old man. _Out like a light. I bet he won’t even remember, come tomorrow._ Dorian rolled up into a sitting position, sprawling his legs in front of the hidden camera. _Take a good look. Know it’s yours for the taking._ Just before peeling his dress off to take a quick shower, Dorian stopped, considering. _Don’t wash. Let him have a good whiff. Do him good. Teach him a few more things about himself._ He rearranged his stockings, checking for ladders, put on his pumps, then got up and went to the coffee table. _Better clean up the coke, just in case. Uhm, nice—there’s some left. Why not? Get a good look, Klaus. Like it? This is what you asked me to do._ Eventually, still sniffling, Dorian rearranged his hair, repaired what was left of his make-up, and gathered his purse. Turning to the camera, he blew a kiss towards it, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> In the manga episode The Seventh Seal, Klaus sees Dorian disguised as a woman and asks him to be the bait for a honey-trap. Canonically, Dorian refuses. But what if he'd agreed to the bargain instead? The “you’re supposed to do it, not to watch it" quote is spoken by Klaus, who at the beginning of the episode catches his employees watching porn and is baffled. Irony.
> 
> For the eroicaml mailing list 'It's Klaus's birthday' Challenge 2020. I interpreted the challenge loosely, thinking how what Dorian agrees to could be seen as a highly unusual gift. Very highly unusual. 
> 
> (You're welcome to join the eroicaml mailing list at https://eroicaml.groups.io)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359527) by [Aireira (AnonymousFemme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira)




End file.
